


Avenge Me (X Times Dan Died in Soren’s Arms and the One Time He Didn’t)

by showmethebeefy



Series: Conspiracy Hours [2]
Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmethebeefy/pseuds/showmethebeefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soren is reminded of some times when things didn't go as well as they could have.</p>
<p>(to be updated at my whim, continuing the theme in every chapter until i run out of ideas, hence the X in the title. unlimited angst!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenge Me (X Times Dan Died in Soren’s Arms and the One Time He Didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my plan here is to update this at least semi-regularly churning out the angst and alternate universes. Also, I want to have the fic with the highest word count in the Cracked: After Hours tag.

The fact that Dan’s name was the first one that jumped out of Soren’s mouth when talking about hypothetical deaths should really say something about his state of mind. He thought about it too much these days, and to his dismay (and slight relief), his extracurricular life was finally bleeding out of his lips, just a little bit. Well, besides all the defense of authorities and cops and government. But that was his role in the group, and he had to play it. He didn’t have to talk about Dan dying, though. He shouldn’t have to talk about Dan dying. It wasn’t in a contract anywhere. It wasn’t part of the admittedly quite vast and comprehensive rulebook. It wasn’t forced into his psyche by Agent Johnston in one of their exhaustive training sessions. And yet, here it was, slipping out of his mouth too easily. Warping between dimensions and meeting new Dans was really beginning to take its toll on him.

“What are you gonna do if something really terrible happens? What if one of your friends… What if poor Daniel were murdered? What then?” The words slid out with the suave confidence that was well-practiced by now. He didn’t show a lick of emotional conflict on the outside, and while the looks on Katie’s face (half shock, half scorn) and Michael’s face (delighted and obviously brimming with ideas) gave him a jolt of pleasure, the negative feelings boiled inside him, rising up and scalding the inside of his throat.         

Chuckling nervously, Dan replied, but Soren barely heard him. The conversation was off, everyone’s enthusiasm ramping up, but Soren’s brain was on autopilot, swirling, lost in memories and stabbing pains.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, this is not the last of it. I know it's short, but it's a lead-in for more. Tell me what you think in the comments? I know it's very fanfiction.net to say, but reviews are fuel and I'm honestly more likely to keep writing this if I think people like it. So let me know?


End file.
